


Look mom I wrote a Naruto fic (dear god I hope my mom never finds this)

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, if this gets zero hits it’ll be even funnier, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: So yeah I wrote this when it was almost midnight and actually decided to post it for some reason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Look mom I wrote a Naruto fic (dear god I hope my mom never finds this)

Susaké tore Narutoe’s arm off or something idk I don’t watch Marntilo lmao


End file.
